Peripheral Vascular Disease (PVD) of the lower extremities is a common chronic condition in the growing population >50 years of age and typically progresses to ulceration for which costly and often ineffective treatments exist. While PVD is typically associated with disease of the artery and veins, preliminary studies using near-infrared fluorescence (NIRF) imaging indicates lymphatic pumping is impaired at early stages. In this application, we seek to determine whether an impaired lymphatic pump is associated with PVD, potentially enabling the identification of new, more effective therapeutic strategies.